Dunder Mifflin Dot Com Part Two
by JodithGrace
Summary: Jam Sessions Part 6: May 30May 31, 2006 Sometimes Email is all you have.


From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 30, 2006 8:05 AM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: Good Morning

Hi sweetheart,

I just wanted to let you know that I made it back in one piece last night. It was touch and go there for a while. I actually had to pull over twice because I was so sleepy. I knew it was a bad idea to leave my folk's house so late, but it was so hard to tear myself away.

And then when I finally got back to the Hampton Inn, I realized that my room, while very nice, was lacking one essential thing..._there was no Pam in it!_ I mean, how am I expected to sleep or function properly in a Pam-free environment? I really have to complain to the management.

But at least part of that problem was solved this morning when I got into the office and discovered an envelope in my In Box. The photos you sent...and more than one...yes! The formal one...that's beautiful. I'm going to pick up a frame today during my lunch hour, so I can put that one on my desk. Hopefully, that will keep away all of the "Lisa's." But I really loved that other one...is that the infamous Waverunner? They look like a lot of fun. I've never been on one of those, though I water-ski. And I really like your bathing suit too. I like that it's one piece. First of all it's smart…one time I went water skiing with this girl who had never skied before. And she wore a bikini, and every time she hit the water (which happens a lot when you are learning) the top would fly up, and well, let's just say it was pretty funny. She, on the other hand, was not amused. Which was pretty much the end of that relationship.

But I also like that it's a one piece because it suits your personality...modest and demure and innocent on the outside, while underneath you're a tiger. Like those little white sneakers of yours...they can't fool me anymore. I know that there are Passion Pink toenails underneath.

Don't worry...that's all I'm going to say about that. I know you're at work. Even though the camera people are gone, I don't want to make you blush too much in public. Well, actually, I do…but I won't.

People are coming in. I've got a lot more to say, but it will have to wait. Gotta go.

Love, Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 30, 2006 9:35 AM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: re: Good Morning

Dear Jim,

I am so glad that you got home safely. I was worried about you all evening. Thank you for remembering to ring the phone once when you got in, so at least I could sleep. I knew you should have left before it got dark. I know how little sleep you got all weekend, but I didn't want to tell your parents that. Though I kind of think they suspected.

You look just like your Dad, do you know that? Though you're taller than he is. I noticed that he has a slight limp…was that from the war? And your Mom was really nice to me, and so were Janice and Ted. So what exactly have you been telling them about me? I felt like a visiting celebrity!

But what really impressed me was you and Davie. I mean, you didn't do anything. You just sat down in a chair, and the next thing you know, he was climbing all over you. How do you do that? He mostly just stared at me, though. Eventually he did let me read him a story. But only after a daylong campaign. Your sister seems so good with him too. Though she's going to have her hands full when the new one comes.

So you got the photos. That formal one was taken three years ago for the newspaper announcement of my engagement. But I have always liked that lake photo. I think I'm going to sell my Waverunner, though. I have no place to keep it. And I could use the money.

I love water skiing but I would never want to own a boat. The Waverunners were bad enough. We had to keep them at Roy's family's house, because they take up so much room. And we never did use them as much as we thought we were going to.

I don't feel like being here today. It is gorgeous outside, and it's really hard for me to sit still and answer these telephones. Michael and Toby have 3 interviews scheduled today. I'll probably have to go take notes.

Dwight is up to something...I don't know what. He came in today looking like the cat that ate the canary. I don't know what that is all about.

And I'm almost 100 sure that Michael had sex this weekend. Now why would I know this about my _boss,_ you may ask? He always boasts that he is not the type to kiss and tell. Unfortunately, his subtle inferences are so heavy handed that he might as well be wearing a neon sign. I guess the "lucky" lady is Carol, the real estate person, since Jan has been giving him the cold shoulder lately. Actually, I do kind of hope it works out for him.

Okay. The first potential salesman is here. Talk to you later.

Love, Pam

PS: A tiger, huh?

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 30, 2006 10:50 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: Apartment Hunting

Dear Pam,

Yow! I just spent the evening apartment hunting. Stamford is much more expensive than Scranton, let me tell you. The studios are about $990 while a one bedroom is about $1275. There's one building I kind of like, a real old fashioned red brick apartment building with hardwood floors. Of course, that's the one with the studio for $990. Mark and I had a whole house for a little more than that!

Anyway, I have to decide soon, since I want to have this all arranged before I go away, which is in 9 days! I am really tired of living in hotel rooms. I want a place of my own. And I need to buy a new bed.

It was a gorgeous day here too, and I had to spend it playing manager all day. Mitch…I told you about him, right? Well he got way too excited that I saw X-Men III this weekend. I gather he saw it at least five times. He wanted to discuss it with me, at length, and was very disappointed that I wasn't prepared for a frame by frame analysis. To be honest, I just wasn't paying all that much attention, and nobody told me that there was going to be a test!

It was so great seeing you with my family, Pam. They were really excited to meet you. I may have mentioned you a time or two over the last few years.

Pam, I know you have this idea in your head that kids don't like you. Now of course Davie loves me. I've known him since he was born. I've even babysat him a few times, changing diapers and everything. But it's only natural that he would feel a little shy with you.

It's a bit like sales. Some sales are cold calls. Hi...we're Dunder Mifflin…wanna buy some paper? Those calls are very tough. Not everybody can do them. Oddly enough, Dwight is very good at those...his intensity is oddly compelling, I guess. I'm not bad at them, myself. (He said, modestly)

But most of our sales are to customers who have been with us for years. They have learned to trust us, and as long as we are there for them when they need us, we don't have to keep selling ourselves to them.

For you, Davie was a cold call. But he warmed up to you after a while, and now the next time you see him, he will remember you, and it will get easier and easier. But having kids of your own is even better. Then you get the chance to get in on the ground floor, so to speak, and as long as you fulfil their needs and are there for them, and are your own, wonderful, sweet self...how could they help but love you? So don't worry, okay?

Anyway, I'm exhausted so I'm going up to my lonely little room and go to bed. Alone. No Pam. Damn hotel.

I love you. Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 31, 2006 10:41 AM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: re: Apartment hunting

Dearest Jim,

I must say, it isn't very nice to make a person cry at work. But that's what your e-mail did, when I read it this morning. Then I went into the break room for a cup of coffee, and I saw Phyllis there, and she asked me what was wrong, and I ended up telling her all about us. I hope you don't mind. She is such a sweet lady. And I showed her a copy of the e-mail and then she cried. It was pretty funny, actually. But seriously, that was really the nicest thing that anybody has ever said to me. Thank you.

I think Michael wants to hire salesman number two, who came in yesterday. Of course, Toby preferred salesman number three, so it may come down to arm wrestling at some point. I think that I preferred SM3 also, but SM2 did a better job of pretending to laugh at Michael's jokes. So long as we have our priorities straight.

Angela's birthday is next Tuesday. Maybe that's what's got Dwight all riled up. Of course, Tuesday is 6/6/06, but if Michael is planning an apocalyptic extravaganza, I haven't heard anything about it. He could do a combo thing...the end of the world…with birthday cake. But it can't be a surprise...Angela would hate any party that she didn't plan herself.

Good luck with the apartment hunting. I am so glad that I'm not doing that right now. By the time you get back from Australia you are really going to be sick of hotel rooms. But you're right…you do need a new bed. I've seen the one in your old house.

Are you coming to Scranton this weekend? I know that you didn't get all the packing done that you wanted to do last weekend. And you're leaving Thursday for two weeks, so it may be the last time I get to see you until you get back. I can help you pack. (wink)

Are you excited about going to Australia? You never really mention it.

Got to get back to work.

I love you, Pam

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 31, 2006 1:07 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: Australia

Dearest Pam,

Did I really make you cry? I didn't mean to. Just don't sell yourself short. About kids or anything else, okay? I love Phyllis. She is one of my favorite people. You probably made her day, telling her about us.

Josh and I are going to throw a 6/6/06 party next Tuesday, also. I don't think that we are going with an Apocalypse theme, though. So, I'm probably not going to come dressed as the antichrist, or anything. It's going to be more along the lines of a potluck. It's mostly intended to be a get acquainted party for me. We've already organized a party planning "team." I think that my goal in planning parties for the Stamford branch is...no tears. I don't think that we had one party in Scranton where at least one person didn't cry. Remember Meredith's month early surprise party? And didn't Phyllis cry at the 05/05/05 party? I almost lost it at the Christmas party...though I think that the honors actually went to Angela. Anyway, I'm trying for a revolutionary new idea…an office party where people actually have a good time. I don't know if it's humanly possible.

Oh, I am definitely coming to Scranton this weekend. I'm leaving right after work on Friday and should be back in town by 7:30 or 8. I'll call you on the way, and you can meet me at the house, and we can go out for dinner. If you stay with me Friday night, we can get an early start packing on Saturday. Yeah...an early start…that's the reason.

Am I looking forward to my trip? Well, Pam, there's something you should know about me. I am prone to attacks of temporary insanity where women are concerned.

Case in point: At the end of my junior year in high school, I started going steady with this girl named Laura. I really liked her. She really liked my hair. It was even longer than it is now. Anyway, we went out all that summer, but shortly after senior year started, she dumped me. Really hurt. Well, I took my Dad's car and without telling my folks I went to Frank's barbershop and got all my hair cut off...practically a buzz cut. Now, I'll be the first person to tell you that I don't have the ears (or the nose) for a haircut like that. But I figured, "That will show HER!"

Now a bad haircut isn't the end of the world…at most, all I was doing was limiting my dating potential for the next few weeks. And considering that I had given up girls for life, that wasn't a problem. But two things I hadn't accounted for. First of all, my mom burst into tears when she saw me, which made me feel really terrible. And second, the next day was Senior pictures. So not only did I have the world's dorkiest haircut, but it was immortalized forever in my HS yearbook. And I don't think Laura even noticed.

So now it's ten years later, and am I more mature? The woman I love is addressing save the date cards for her wedding to somebody else. I decide that I have to get away...be gone on that fateful day. So I book a trip. But do I go to Atlantic City? No...not dramatic enough. How about out west? It's not like I have ever actually left the East Coast before. But no...I pick the furthest point on the globe from your wedding...Australia. I tell you, Pam, if they had been selling tickets to the moon that day, I would have booked them.

But here's the funny thing. Up until recently I really have been dreading this trip. I have made plans, looked up places to go, done what was necessary, but my heart really wasn't in it. I haven't flown all that much, I'm not that adventurous with food, and I get really homesick. You should have seen me that first night in Stamford. It was pitiful.

But since I got together with you, my outlook has totally changed. Daring to tell you how I felt, daring to take this promotion has really opened me up to the possibilities of life outside the rut I've been in for the last seven years. And except for the fact that I'll be away from you for two weeks, a definite downside, I'm really starting to get excited about this trip. The idea of seeing new places and trying new food and meeting new people doesn't scare me any more. And I really want to go snorkeling on the Great Barrier Reef! It looks so awesome in the pictures I've seen. I just wish you could come with me. I know you can't. But next year, we'll go someplace together, wherever you want to go.

Oops...lunch hour is over, and I seem to have forgotten to eat lunch. I'd better go.

Love, Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 31, 2006 3:30 PM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: re: Australia

Dear Jim,

Well, that explains the yearbook picture. And here I thought you'd lost a bet, or something. Just for the record, Laura was an idiot.

I wish I could go to Australia with you, too, but I only have a week left of vacation this year, and I just can't spend all that money, after the wedding that wasn't. But I'll be thinking about you, and you'd better take pictures. And you'd better have fun, so I don't feel guilty.

In the meantime, at least we get one more weekend together.

I have a lot of faxes to do. Talk to you later, my sweet romantic fool. xxx

Love, Pam

PS: A fun office party? Never happen in our lifetime. Remember Halloween?


End file.
